


2 & 1/2

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock notices a change in Molly's shoes at work. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 & 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Sherlock: *walks into the lab* Molly.

Molly: *looks up* Oh. Hi Sherlock.

Sherlock: *notices her high heels* What happened to your brown plimsolls?

Molly: Sorry?

Sherlock: *points to her shoes* You're wearing heels. You never wear heels.

Molly: Oh. *smiles* Yeah. Just for today.

Sherlock: Does it not hurt your feet over time?

Molly: It does.

Sherlock: *scowls*

Molly: I needed them for a presentation this morning.

Sherlock: *nods; face still screwed up*

Molly: And my dress flats are worn out.

Sherlock: Mhm.

Molly: And... And- *blushes* Its nice to have an extra inch or two.

Sherlock: Two and a half actually.

Molly: *looks down* Yeah. Two and a half.

Sherlock: And it makes your arse look amazing.

Molly: *stalk still; staring*

Sherlock: You said they're just for today.

Molly: *nods* Yup.

Sherlock: Hmm. We'll need to change that.

Molly: I shouldn't really wear them at work.

Sherlock: *grins* I didn't say anything about work.


End file.
